Red String of Fate
by TheSeaOfWar
Summary: They say two people meant to be together are connected by a red string. This string may get twisted or knotted, but will never break. The only problem is that the string can go any distance no matter how far apart and will never to be gotten rid of. Volturi!Harry/Rosalie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Twilight and Harry Potter fanfic written by yours truly. Actually it is the first fanfic that I have ever written. Please give as much criticism as you see fit. I would also like to have some good reviews if possible, because let's be honest who wants to get on and just see a bunch of flames? I know I wouldn't.**

 **Also as a side note I would to mention I plan on writing many crossovers featuring these two stories and all will be with different pairings. I have also been pushing towards making a harem version if a lot of people review or PM for it. As well as writing Harry Potter/Twilight, I am creating other crossovers such as Harry Potter/Game of Thrones, Harry Potter/The Walking Dead, Harry Potter/The Hunger Games, and anything that people wish for. Please note that I do not write slash. P.S. Most of the stories I write will be in the Romance category.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Twilight franchises.**

In a large room that was about the size of a ballroom, a man could be seen kneeling in front of a olive pale like skinned male that had blood red eyes that contrasted with his black hair; this man's name was Aro. Standing next to the man standing were two men, both with the same skin tone, but one had brown hair while the other had white. The man with brown was called Marcus, while the white haired one was Caius. They were respectively the right and left hand men to Aro, there leader.

Kneeling in front of them was a man with windswept black hair, a pale white complexion, a face that could be said to be sculpted by a God that was trying to outdo itself, with a muscular figure that was rippled with muscles, but not overly so like a bodybuilder, that could be seen through his black robe. This man's name was Harry Potter, the most feared member of the Volturi, but also the most law abiding one.

Amongst the room there were cloaked figures with the same colored skin as the kneeling man. They could easily be mistaken as human except for one thing, they were as still as a statue. Everyone is this room was a top predator, a vampire. Each one in that room had a gift that was unique and deadly, whether they were defensive or offensive, except for Caius making him jealous of Harry's power and afraid that one day he will take his throne from him. They were the Volturi, the police of the mythical world, but to some they were savages only in it for the power. With one exception which is Harry Potter.

Aro walked towards Harry and pulled him to his feet before he started to talk. "Harry my old friend it is time for you to come out again after your half decade of staying indoors." Harry replied after looking upwards with a smile, "Well there was no reason to come out of our home. Everyone has been following the rules that keep everyone safe and free from the humans." After he said humans the temperature could be felt dropping so drastically that even the vampires in the room could feel it change.

Aro, shaken from the show of raw power, replies after a second of collecting himself. "Calm down, there has been a crime, one of the greatest and deadliest of crimes. A newborn army." Harry, with wide eyes, replied," Why would anyone need an army of newborns? Especially since the wars have ended in Mexico and there have not been any wide scale wars for territories."

"The Cullen's must have made the wrong enemy since they are the only coven near the Olympic Peninsula." "Carlisle's coven? Haven't they always been vegetarian and many have never tasted the taste of human blood? They would never attack anyone or anything without a cause, it just isn't in Carlisle's nature." Harry replied shocked, he has met Carlisle a few times and had heard of great things from Aro and would consider the man an old friend even after their scarce meetings. "Well news of an army has been in the papers and we wish for you to check it out, but another reason to send you is we would like you to check into a matter that could cause harm in the future if not attended to."

"Wouldn't a newborn army be the greatest threat to us at the moment?"

"They are both equal in the matters of importance. A newborn army can be swept out easily and thoroughly, but there is a human that knows of our world that is protected by the Cullen's. The reason is that she is the mate of Edward Cullen, but he wishes for her to stay human a little longer. We have gave them time to change her and we would like to know if they still agree with our ruling or if she is a threat that should be eliminated."

Harry, while listening to Aro's speech, was wide eyed and was wondering what could be going through Carlisle's mind to put his family at this much risk knowing that the Volturi would respond. "How will I be able to get close enough to the coven to be able to keep tabs on them? I could use my power to hide my scent, but with them being exposed to me so much it will eventually cause them to realize they are being tricked by their own senses."

"You will have to go to school." Aro replied with a grin that spread from ear to ear. Around them you could hear small snickers coming from various occupants in the room, breaking their statue figures.

Harry's jaw was dropped as far as it could go, he definitely wasn't expecting that response. "Aro, there has to be an easier way to get close to them!"

"Well, there could be other ways to obtain the information we need but we have already enrolled you." Aro replied with a grin but it slowly turned into a frown. "You need to interact more and become more accepting of the world then being hold up in a dark room dreaming about a female that you most likely will never see again." Harry's eyes glowed at the mention of 'her'. His love for her would never disappear, even with all she had done to him. He put up with her affair, thinking she would eventually dump the other guy for himself. Yes, in his human life he wasn't rich and couldn't afford to give her a great life like she wanted. He was the son of a baker and so couldn't get the best education to improve himself. He swore though, he loved her, but sadly it wasn't enough for her. The day she had accepted Royce's proposal, he had finally knew he didn't have a chance. So he watched her with him always hoping she'd realize how much he cared for her.

The only problem with his plan was that one night she just disappeared while her husband was found dead with two guards that he had posted outside of his door. He had waited a week for the authorities to find her, but they never did so he took matters in his own hands and decided to search for her himself. On his search he was forced into an alley and forcefully bit by a vampire in the middle of the night. He tried to force the creature off of himself but he was powerless against the strength of the vampire. Just when he gave up on fighting the vampire was thrown off of his body; the last thing he could see was a face staring down at him, which he now realized was Aro, before he lost consciousness. He was in searing pain for around three days he was told but had not screamed a single time even while his body was shaking from the pain. When he awoke Aro explained what he had become and what the Volturi was while offering a place among their ranks since he could feel great potential and power within Harry. From that day forward Harry has stood among the Volturi faithfully against all its enemies with Aro teaching him all he knew.

"You are right, Master, but I couldn't no matter how long I shall live. I always have a constant urge of feeling toward her memory like she was made for me, and I for her." Harry replied with a sad grin. "Well let's hope this 'vacation' will help you my friend." Aro smiled a small smile while wishing his friend luck. "You will be going tonight to start school in the morning at Forks High school which is in the small town of Forks, Washington. You will wait till the newborn problem is to out of controllable status to intervene to get the most possible information about the Cullen's. We will also expect reports regularly sent through your 'powers' we expect one every two weeks and if we do not hear from you we will send more of the guard to investigate. Be sure to take all of your belongings you wish to take, you might be in for a longer stay then we anticipate."

"Of course, I will miss being with all of our 'family' but I understand your reason for sending me away. I will make sure to keep in touch." Harry replied before turning around and walking away before stopping," Goodbye everyone, and thank you Aro for caring." Then continuing to walk out of the room.

He continued walking down the colorful corridor to his room. As he looked around the room it was blank except for drawings around the room of a blond women that could be identified as a goddess and a golden necklace with an emerald as the centerpiece that could be seen in the largest painting of the room. The paintings could be depicted of happy moments that the woman featured in such as dancing in the park, smiling a thousand watt smile towards the painter, and just sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket next to her while smiling at the sunset. He walked towards the necklace on the wall and took it off the wall and folding it carefully and placing it for safekeeping in his black robes.

After he continues on his way going out of the building he reflects on how important the necklace was. It was an old family relic that was passed down for five generations to give to who they believe to be their one true love. During the time of his human life it was the most expensive treasure he owned. He had been able to give it to her but she had given it back as soon as Royce started to court her to not give out the wrong idea. The day that the necklace was given back it was treated as the most precious thing in the world to Harry, since it is the only item that he owns that was considered as 'hers'.

 ** **Line Break****

He lands at 5:22 A.M, meaning he must find the home that was provided by Aro to get new clothes and supplies. Different cloths were a given since he had completely forgot about the fact that he could not wear his black cloak to school, since it would make him look strange. He was told that the house was in a small block of homes, which is placed a few houses away from his human target so as to get Intel easily.

He started to walk in a fast pace out of the airport to get away from all the noise that was hurting his sensitive ears. Outside of the airport, he then realized he needed to stop and feed before he went to the house. He tried to feed the least amount that he possibly could because even if he hates humans, it is still considered a waste of a life. He had once tried the vegetarian lifestyle when he first met Carlisle, but while he could sustain himself on it he never had the motivation to continue feeding on only animals after he left. Ducking into an alleyway with no one inside, he used his abilities to teleport to the Seattle area. Once his feet touched the ground he stumbled a bit from the power surge that is used to teleport no matter how long the trip was.

While he was walking down the streets he started to think of how this would make a great time to check on the army since he was in the area. He figured since the sun was not completely up he might be able to find one of the newborn's scent and follow it back to their hideout. After using his ability to cloak his vampire scent, he set off in a fast human pace in the shadows to keep out of the view of any passing humans. Finally, after five minutes following the scent of a vampire he stumbled upon an area, which was leading into a dark alley which is a good spot be able to hide in, that was a spot where a mixture of multiple scents converged before leading down into the alleyway. Thinking it was best clue he had so far, he took a few steps into the alley way before jumping half way up the stone wall before repelling himself off to get to the top of the building. From the top he started to walk along the edge of the rooftop peaking down enough to be seen, but enough space to be able to move out of the way if anyone happens to look up.

After going the length of the building the alley way ended at a door that looked to be metal with only a slot that could be seen at eye level. The alleyway at the end also a path to the right, but the only thing down in the area was an open space with a dumpster and a few turned over cars that looked to have been burnt at one point. Closing his eyelids he focused all of his power to his eyes, before opening them to be able to see through the building. The only change that could be seen to his figure is that his eyes turned a sickly yellow that looked as if it was trying to pierce the anything set in its vision. He could see inside the room there was twenty-two vampires that were lounging around in a large room with a multitude of couches and chairs to relax in, there was even a T.V. that was turned off. They all seemed to be staring off into space or conversing with each other in quiet tones. There was one large group in the room that was consisted of four members that were conversing in a very fast pace and was so quietly that he was sure even the other vampires in the room had no possible way of hearing them without moving closer.

The one that looked to be the leader, since she was sitting in front of the other three, had fiery red eyes hair along with pouty blood red lips. Sitting directly in front of her was a male, that had his eyes full of adoration and lust while looking at the female in front of him, had dark brown hair with light pink lips settled in a thin grin. On the right side of the male there was a female, was looking at the female with fear in her eyes, who had sandy colored hair and a frown on her face. On the left side of the male sitting in front of the red haired female was another male, that held bloodlust in his eyes, had black hair and his lips set into a permanent sneer.

Seeing that he had found the leaders of the army in the room he decided to find out there next move. While staring into the eyes of the leader he eased his mind forward, which is something he called Legamincy (mind reading), slowly passing through the mind of the female learning everything that was passing through her mind. Her name was Victoria, the man in front of her was Riley her second in charge, the man to the left of Riley was Raoul who was a group leader, and the female on the right was Kristie who was a group leader as well. Next he figured out some of the newborns names which were Bree, Jen, Kevin, Logan, Sara, Warren, Casey, Jim, Heather, Dean, and a multitude of others she wasn't sure of since new ones always join the coven. He learned her reason for creating an army of newborns was to destroy the Cullen's since they killed her true mate and was only using Riley as her pawn while making him think that they were mates. She planned on having a large number of newborns that would be trained to attack the Cullen's while she dealt with killing the human he was supposed to check in on, Bella Swan. After rummaging through her mind for another half minute he slipped back into his own and turned his vision back to normal. Figuring that was enough information for now he decided to feed before heading back to his house since his classes will start in less than two hours. Seeing no reason to hunt he just ran across the rooftop and jumped down onto an apartment's fire escape. He landed smoothly enough to not make a single noise upon his landing. Walking slowly to the first window he sees, he checks to see if it was locked and it was meaning he had to use his power to turn the lock slowly to not make any noise that could cause the one resident in the room, that he could smell, wake up. Gently easing the window up he crawls in and sees a male that appeared to be a drug addict or dealer if his room was any identification, which was covered with bags that appeared to be cocaine or methamphetamine. Shrugging his shoulders because he felt no reason to be picky with his meal at this time since he had to be places. He walked over to the man and covered his mouth and leaning over towards the man's neck before biting quickly into it. Seeing that the man was overweight and had enough blood in his body that was able to sustain him for a few days he finished up without a spot on his cloths from his meal and exited out of the apartment through the window. Climbing down the fire escape, he jumped down to the ground feeling better from feeding since his powers took a toll on him even though he was a vampire. Even now that his thirst was quenched he could feel a small displeasure that his powers cause after extensive use of them.

Checking to make sure the coast was cleared he sprinted out of the city into the forest and continued along to 'his' house. He was traveling faster than any normal vampire since he was releasing a small amount of power into his legs. It took about three minutes to get to his house since he had to also make sure to avoid the vampire that he smelt in his neighborhood that he believed to be a Cullen. As he stopped in front of his door he took a moment to check out his house, which was designed the same as the other houses meaning it was a white simple two story home. Turning the doorknob knowing it would be unlocked since he has no reason to be afraid of anything and the things he could be scared of would not be deterred by a locked door. He decided to familiarize himself with the house, he turned the right and saw that his living room had a 55 inch flat screen with a table in front of it along with a designer black leather coach. Also sitting next to the couch turned to face the TV, was a chair with the same fabric. On either side of the TV there was a window that were covered with white designer shades. As he continued into the next room he saw that it was the kitchen that seemed to be filled with all kinds of food and along with the necessary cutlery. Turning left through a door he found a laundry room that had an expensive washer and dryer with a shelf next to them that was completely filled with bleach and detergent. Turning left again for the last time he went into the room that was to the left of the front door, which he realized was his own art studio causing a smile to come to his face.

After completing the bottom floor he walked up the mahogany stairs, that looked to have just been polished, he saw what appeared to be three bedrooms and two large baths. First, he decided to check to see what the bathrooms looked like and saw they both were identical; a dual sink, hot tub, and a walk in shower. After the baths he checked the bedrooms which were all nearly the same size and were different colors and design but they all had the essentials which were a dresser, a desk, closet, and a shelf. He decided to stay in the green room since he could see was stocked with his stuff that he would need. Slowly, taking out the necklace of his pocket he set it down onto the bed then proceeding to take the rest of the cloths off of himself and throwing them in a hamper that was sitting in the corner of the room. He then rummaged through the dresser to find a pair of light blue boxers and a white t-shirt before turning to the closet and pulling out a pair of faded blue denims along with a button up white long sleeved shirt that he left the top two button undone. After completely dressing up he went over to the desk that had a black backpack with an emerald green trim and proceeded to fill it up with the one notebook, one folder, and a pack of lined paper while deciding he will just slip his pack of pencils in the front pocket. Then he walked towards the bed and grabbed the necklace in his hand before continuing his walk to go downstairs. After he was downstairs he went into his new art studio and grabbed one of the frames to put the necklace in, before hanging it on the wall.

Seeing he only had around twenty minutes to be at school and he hasn't bought a car or any transportation, so he decided to start walking to school. After walking about three minutes he hears a truck engine start a distance away and progressively gets closer as another minute passes. He inwardly smiled at his luck this morning. The driver of the red/orange truck was none other than the human that he was looking for, Bella Swan. Looking through her windshield he could see she was pretty for a human with her brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and her pale skin. Seeing her slow down while getting closer to him made him smile even wider in his mind. "Excuse me, did you just move to Forks and get enrolled into the High School?" She asked with polite smile on her face through the passenger side window.

"Yeah, I just got settled in this morning", he replied with a dazzling smile that models would kill to have. "Well, since you seem to not have a ride; would you like one? You most likely not make it in time for class if you just walk."

"Sure, thanks I really appreciate it", he said with a smile plastered on his face while he climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. "My name is Harry", he said while holding his hand out after he secretly warmed it to a human's regular temperature. "Bella. So, do you plan to get a car anytime soon?" She said politely while slowly easing the gas pedal to start moving. "Well I plan to get a new car soon, but it might take a few days transfer to Forks. So, it looks like I will be walking to school for a week, maybe two not sure exactly."

"Well I don't have anyone to ride to school with and only one house has been bought in the neighborhood. If you would like I could give you a ride since that would get me some company and you a ride." She said with happy voice since she didn't have many true friends and she felt that the man next to her could make her list because there was just something that attracted her to him. "Since you are offering I would love to have a ride. Maybe I could drive you when my car comes in for payback." He said while thinking she has a nice and loving attitude. "That seems like a fair trade." After that they had small talk such as their likes and dislikes. While talking they saw that they had many of the same likes and dislikes such as they both loved reading, didn't really care what they wear, they liked helping others, and they both disliked not having any power to help their loved ones. All in all it seemed like they were in the beginning stages of being very close friends. Bella was thinking of how it was cool to have a new friend that she could relate to and hope that he be able to interact with the Cullen's so that they could still talk at times besides the ride to school. Harry was thinking of how she has been his first new friend outside of the Volturi in a very long time.

Eventually, they pulled into the school parking lot not even realizing how much time had passed since they were having a good time. As Bella pulled in she caught a glimpse of the Cullen's looking at her with curious glances since she had someone else in the truck with her but they couldn't see his face since he was reaching down for something. Once she was settled in her parking spot she turned off the truck and started to get out of the car while telling Harry, "Hey, do you care meeting someone with me? I would like to introduce you since we are going to be coming to school often." "Oh so you got a boyfriend or something that I am going to watch out for?" Harry teased, making Bella blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, allow with his family." "Well I don't see why not. So are you ready? We only have a few minutes till the bell rings and you do want me to meet them don't you?" Harry said with a grin. "You're right we should get going we don't want to be late", before both Harry and herself got out of the truck before looking at the Cullen family. Bella spotted Edward with a smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile herself. Although her smile turned into one of confusion when she heard Harry whisper out, "Rosalie?" Not knowing their history and was wondering why he was staring towards Rosalie with his eyes wide open from shock.

The Cullen family were doing the same thing they do every morning. Edward waiting for Bella to show up, Jasper and Alice talking in hushed voices to each other, and Rosalie and Emmett were bickering like any brother and sister would. They all stopped their conversations when they heard the rumble of a truck. All but Rosalie got a grin on their faces since they all liked Bella, but it turned to confusion when they saw another person in the truck with them. They listened to Bella and the unknown person converse and Edward began to smile again since he heard Bella was making another friend. When they got out of the truck they heard Rosalie whisper, "Harry?" in a shocked but loving tone. This caused every Cullen to look at her confusedly since they have never met him and were wondering how she knew him. Edward focused on her thoughts and gasped loudly making the rest of his family stare at him. "Are you sure Rosalie it's him?" "Yes, that has to be him" she replied with eyes that became glazed over from the overwhelming feeling of finally seeing him again.

 **Leave a review or send a PM with any of your opinions or any crossover challenges that you would like someone to pick up. If I like the idea there is a possibility that I could accept the challenge. Look out for the next chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of Red String of Fate! Close to 70 follower and 40 favorites! That's insane for a first chapter on the first story someone has written. I am glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter and many people were saying that they would be waiting for another. As long as people still read this story I have no problem with making more chapters.**

 **This chapter was Beta-read by Challenge King.**

 **I am currently on the verge of completing the first chapter of a Harry Potter/Game of Thrones that will be coming out I believe in a few days. If anyone enjoys the two being a crossover check it out when you have a free moment. I have also began a Harry Potter/Hunger Games so if anyone has a specific pairing you would like I will consider it since the story will be a Harem pairing. Never before have I seen a Harem between the two so I thought I would give it a shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 _Edward focused on her thoughts and gasped loudly making the rest of his family stare at him. "Are you sure Rosalie it's him?" "Yes, that has to be him" she replied with tears that wouldn't drop._

When Rosalie replied to Edward, she became engrossed in memories that she tried so hard to suppress. It all started on a summer's day when she was walking about enjoying the weather. A man bumped into her accidentally on the sidewalk and quickly apologized. She just smiled since it was no big deal to her, but it all changed when she looked into his eyes. He had the beautiful green eyes that even she had to admit were better than hers.

He introduced himself as Harry while smiling and she replied that her name was Rosalie in a daze. Harry, while not even asking her, decided to accompany join in on her walk. They had talked all throughout the day and into the night before he walked her to home like the gentleman he was. From that day forward they would always meet in the park at least twice a week and enjoy each other's company until one had to leave.

She had soon started to fall in love with Harry and began to have a relationship in secret. Knowing he was on the poor side did bother her at first, because she always dreamed that she would marry a rich man and have a family to love her. Although it eventually became a background thought and she decided to enjoy what they had together.

After a few weeks Harry gave her a necklace that was truly the most gorgeous thing that she had ever saw in her life. Their relationship continued for a few months before 'he' showed up. Royce the second was the son of a bank manager. He wasn't just that though, he was a man that Rosalie had dreamed to marry one day. It started off with him giving her small gifts and greeting her when she saw him. Slowly she started to see that her dream was coming true and decided to end things with Harry by giving his necklace back since she was thinking with her mind instead of heart. She had known Harry would be devastated, but she just couldn't let her dream slip away from her after holding on to it since she was a little girl.

Life was decent now that she started being with Royce at the beginning. He was the perfect husband in her mind but something was always missing that was there when she was with Harry, her heart. The day that Royce asked her to marry him was one of the greatest days of her life at the time making her forget all of her doubts about them being together. She planned to make everything perfect and finally be able to have the life she always wanted.

A week before she was to marry Royce, everything changed. That night she was at a friend's house and lost track of time making her have to walk back home in the dark. While walking she was thinking of how Harry use to walk her home, but that hasn't happened in a long time and she missed it. She missed how he would hold her when she was next to him; she missed the feel of his lips on hers; she missed how he never failed to make her feel loved. She missed him. With a lone year coming out of her eye, she was shaken from her thoughts by her fiancée and his friends. She could tell that he had been drinking for a long time from the gut wrenching smell coming off of him. He said, "Aww, what's wrong baby? How about me and my friends help you feel better?"

She replied, while wiping the year from her eye, "No thanks. I am just walking home, I shouldn't intrude on your night out with your friends."

Royce grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into him while she let out a shocked gasp." Its fine I just want to show my boys what a prize I got and let them have a good time." Royce said with a drunken smile before ripping the pins that tied her hair up.

Feeling blood on her head from her pins forcibly being ripped out screamed. She heard them laughing when her dress was ripped open and all the buttons fell on the ground. After that she felt herself being pushed around till Royce grabbed her roughly and pulled her into a kiss. When she was able to break it she screamed out for Harry, anyone that could help her, and her Harry.

No one came though as each proceeded to rape her in the middle of the street. She felt everything that they were doing to her, before she finally blacked out and started to dream what her life would have been if she never met Royce and stayed with Harry. They wouldn't have had much, but it would have been enough. He would come home every day, give her a kiss, and then just enjoy each other's company. Then as life progressed they would have three blonde children who had emerald green eyes.

Her dream was shattered when she awoke with a face above her and whispering to something she couldn't see. She saw that he was like an angel in the terms of looks, but she vowed to never fall for another pretty face again. She could only hear bits and pieces like she still can be saved, what if she doesn't want this, and hope that she will forgive me. The talking stopped all together before she felt lips around her neck biting softly. At first nothing happened but she then started to feel the worst burn sensation she has ever felt. She started to panic, fearing that she will die before she could ever apologize and tell Harry that she loved him one last time.

She didn't know how long the burning sensation lasted, until finally the fire was leaving her fingers and toes. Eventually it was only burning in the pit of her chest. With one last beat of her heart, that actually made her chest come off the surface that she was laying on, the burning went away. Now that the burning was finally gone she tried to figure out where she was without opening her eyes. The first thing she realized was that she could hear and smell things she shouldn't normally be able to.

She could hear the rushing water through what she knew to be concrete from the smell. Since she believed her senses were playing tricks on her she decided to open her eyes slowly. When she laid eyes on the man that she saw that night, she jumped off the bed and came into a crouch. Slowly she eased back into a standing position when she saw that they were making no indication to attack her. "Where am I?" She said before wondering what happened to her voice.

"You are at our home. We found you in the street bleeding and brought you here to help." The one that she remembered that awoke her with his voice.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Rosalie said.

She learned that the man's name was Carlisle and the teenager next to him was Edward. The devastating news of how she was turned into a vampire. Her thoughts were swirling around Harry, since she believed that being able to ever make up with him would be gone. Now that she was a vampire she would never be able to have a family with him. Never be able to hold him or kiss him without him also joining her in this curse.

She never blamed Carlisle during his explanation since he was just trying to help. Although she was increasingly get angrier over time from her remembering of what had put her into this condition. After Carlisle had finished his speech, Rosalie was so angry that she would have done anything to be able to kill that bastard. Seemly to sense what she was thinking without Edward to say a word to him, decided to show her the way out since he believed that she had to do this to be able to move on. He didn't know that he wouldn't see her for weeks.

She would kill one of 'his' friends every night. Quickly she would kill them and hurry back to Harry's house and just watch him sleep, trying to gain the courage to just talk to him. She was growing frustrated from not being able to just talk to him and her thirst was increasingly getting worst every time she was in the vicinity of Harry from his scent, since it seemed to be calling to her. By the time came to finally kill Royce she was at the tip of her peek with rage and frustration. She sat next to Royce and just blamed him for all her problems.

"You! You were the one to ruin my life! I had everything before you showed up!" The rest of what Rosalie said was a jumble of words only being able to catch bits and pieces. What could be heard went along the lines of ruining her life and taking away her one true love. The one thing that was full of sadness with not one ounce of any other emotion was, I left you for him.

When she ended his misery and was finally done with her vengeance she went back to Carlisle and Edward. She had nothing left and had no idea what to do since she knew she would never be able to tell her how sorry she was. It was to hard for her to be able to just show up in front of him and apologize. After a month of living with the Cullen's she decided to suck in every emotion that she had and went to Harry's house.

When she arrived at his home she could tell something was wrong. The house had a scent of dust and a disgusting smell that came from not cleaning something for a long time. Busting through the door, she ran through the house looking for evidence that he was still around. The only thing running through her mind was that she couldn't lose Harry when she finally was able to come back for him. After finally calming down enough to think clearly she decided to wait in her favorite spot in the house, the comfy chair in the living room that she always would sit on Harry's lap in and cuddle.

When a week had passed and she hadn't moved a muscle she had enough waiting. She sprinted around everywhere Harry would possible go to catch even a whiff of Harry's scent. This continued for another week before she broke down in front of a waterfall in the forest where Harry would always bring her. She fell to her knees and put her head down. Shaking with sobs, but tears that would never drop. It finally clicked in her mind that she would never hear his voice, never hear him say the words that made her weak in the knees, "I love you."

She literally had nothing to live for, so she decided to travel along with the Cullen's. The time in the beginning was lonely until the time that Esme and Emmett joined the family. Emmett so much like the little Henry back from her human years, who was the son of one of her friends. She knew she couldn't leave him there bleeding out from the bear attack, so she took him to Carlisle for him to do it. They instantly connected after Emmett woke up, it was almost spontaneous the way they formed a sibling bond.

Life continued the way it had been since she changed. She would still at times stop and hangs her head in a way that made her look like she could cry before reaching down to her chest area as if to grab something that use to be there. The last change before Bella came along was Alice and her mate Jasper. It was fun to finally have a person to chat with and be girly around since Emmett just didn't understand girl talk and Esme was her motherly figure. Jasper didn't really intrude into her life except for using his powers to help her when she was in one of moods earning him a place in the family to her.

Many of years passed before they came to Forks and it seemed like it would be like everywhere else. Then Edward started to fall for the frail human. She was in a constant grumpy mood from the backlash of feelings that came from the pairing. Bella had everything that she ever wanted which was the ability to have a happy family and children of her own. Rosalie knew Bella thought that she hated her but in truth she didn't. She only hated how Bella would throw away the one of the only things she ever wanted like it was garbage.

It was a constant challenge to be around her since she was such a danger magnet. Within the first weeks of meeting her, Bella seemed to attract anything that could cause damage. They decided to have a simple baseball game and it turned into 'vampire' hunt. Then Jasper decides to goes crazy at the sight of Bella's blood causing Edward to feel like it was best to make all of us move while he goes and plays dead. It was a challenge to watch Edward and Bella act the way they did since they act like everything revolves around them, but she lost the one person that she truly loved outside her family.

When Edward and Bella came back they were extremely shaken up. Bella from the traumatizing experience and Edward from having put Bella through it. Another thing that had put Edward on edge was the fact that the Volturi will expect Bella to be changed, but that wasn't all. While scanning Aro's mind he came across an idea from Aro's mind that suggested that Vassago, The Prince of Darkness, would be coming out of hiding soon. Carlisle, who had never known the name of the person who Rosalie missed since she never told anyone and Edward kept her thoughts private, told them not to worry since he was an old friend to Vassago. Carlisle was careful though not to think of the true name of his longtime friend as to not forsaken his trust.

 **********Present**********

She had thought it was going to be any other day. She would hunt before going to school and they would come home and just do whatever they felt like doing. It all changed when her eyes met the figure that came out of Bella's truck. Every old memory that she had of them together came to the forefront of her mind. She didn't care how many people were around them she just wanted to sprint over to him and never let him go, it didn't help that her body seemed to be also wanting to go.

He had a scent that she could smell from across the parking lot that put her mind into ecstasy and her thighs burn with need. Every sound, thought, smell, touch, and sight were as if it was thrown at him, with him becoming the centerpiece. One thing never passed through her mind; how could Harry possibly still be alive.

She suddenly gained a mega-watt smile. This smile came from all of the outcomes that could come out of this meeting in her mind. She started off with completely unrealistic like him running over to her and taking her on the hood of the Volvo. After multiple scenes of things she started to slowly calm down and get more of a realistic side to her dreams such as him coming over and giving her a small peck in the lips before they leave to have a talk somewhere. As all of this has been going through her mind, only a few seconds have passed.

Her dreams of what could have happened came crashing down when his face turned into a frown. She could hear him turn to Bella with a forced small grin and said, "Actually, I have to go get my schedule. Don't want to be late on my first day. Right?"

Bella chuckled as she remembered her first day. "Yeah, alright do you still want a ride home?"

"Um, I don't believe I will need it. I want to familiarize myself with the town."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning or maybe we will have a classes together." Bella said now with an even bigger grin on her face.

"Alright I'll see you later." Said Harry before turning around and heading towards the main office with the intention of getting his schedule and going straight to class.

Rosalie couldn't believe her ears as she stood there gaping at Harry's back. She hardly registered that Bella was walking towards them. Rosalie was deep in thought, 'How could he just walk away after seeing me? I know it has been a long time but he couldn't just hate me could he?' Her thoughts and emotions were steadily getting worse and worse so fast that Jasper couldn't stop them and Edward was feeling like even he could cry.

The only thing that broke her of her thoughts were Bella arriving and asking what was wrong with Rosalie. Seeing all the students had walked into the school since the bell was about the ring, she grabbed Bella and pinned her to the car. Edward and Alice gave a warning growl while Jasper was trying to use his powers to calm everyone down and Emmett was watching to make sure no one did anything they would regret. Bella was wondering what was going on and why didn't Edward stop her.

"WHERE DO YOU KNOW HIM FROM? HOW DID YOU MEET? TELL ME!" Rosalie angrily growled angrily with her teeth showing.

Bella shaken from being yelled at like this, stuttered out, "I just met him. He was just walking to school. I thought he needed a ride."

By this time Edward had enough and grabbed Rosalie's shoulder. He eased her off of Bella while Rosalie was focusing on breathing to calm down. Sensing that Rosalie wouldn't make it through the day without answers made the Cullen's decide to ditch class and wait till classes were over to follow him.

"Just calm down Rosalie we can just wait for school to be over to make sure it's him." Edward said while hugging Bella into his side.

"Fine! But if he gets away I will kill you, Edward." Growled out Rosalie before taking Bella's backpack off of the car hood, where she set it, since it had his scent on it from being in the truck. Everyone was shocked except Edward since they had no idea why Rosalie would act that way, the only reason Edward could understand was that he was reading everything going through her mind. With her piece being said she sprinted off into the forest near the school.

"Alright, well I am going to take Bella back to our house." Edward said with a frown on his face.

"We will make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid." Emmett said with a grin since he might finally be able to get some action.

"Careful, I couldn't read his mind so I don't have any idea what's going through his head." Edward said getting in the car and driving off with Bella.

"It looks like she went to the west side of the school. Jasper you cover the North side, Emmett you get the East. I'll take the South." Alice said with a neutral face before gaining a deep frown. "Make sure you keep an eye out. For some reason the future is blank for all of us, even Rosalie. It's like he is all places at once with the school in the center of the darkness."

"Got it!" Both of the boys said before sprinting off into their sections with serious faces after hearing Alice's reasons.

"Rosalie, just who exactly is he to you?" Alice whispered to herself before running off to her side of the school.

 **Back with Harry**

'Damn it! Why does my mind have to be playing tricks on me?' Harry thought in his first class which was math. His thoughts were so conflicted that he only gave his school form to the teacher before walking to an open seat. He could sense all eyes were trained on him, even though he was in the back, so he gave a dazzling smile to make them stop.

His thoughts were becoming so jumbled up that ideas were merging with each other. All of a sudden a thought struck him making his eyes widen slightly and smile to falter before he was able to control himself. 'She had pale skin. No heartbeat. The thing that had became a beacon were her golden eyes. That could only mean that she had became a vampire and joined the Cullen's!'

When those thoughts were finished he became furious. 'How the hell could she look at me like I would just jump into her arms? She was the one to leave me! Even when she disappeared she at least could have told me goodbye or what had happened.' He snarled in his mind.

Suddenly his vampire instincts made him snap. The only thing keeping him from going into a killing massacre was the job he had to do. He slowly raced his hand during the teachers lecture and asked if he may go to the office for something he forgot. The teacher was so shocked that someone interrupted his lecture that he just told Harry to go.

When Harry was finally out of the room his mouth curved into a snarl. He continued walking with a stiff walk towards the office until when he was finally at the door that he made his face turn into a smile. He walked in the room and saw an elderly old woman.

"Oh, how are you dear?" She said with a smile.

"Not so well since it's my first day here and I am not feeling that well. I was wondering if I could go home for the day. You know, first day jitters." Harry said while threading magic into his voice to make sure she doesn't refuse him.

"Of course! Do you want me to tell the rest of the teachers that you will return tomorrow?"

"Yes please. Thank you for the assistance. Have a good day."

"You as well. Hope you get to feeling better and I hope to see you at school tomorrow."

With him finally being free he turned and walked slowly out of the office. He continued walking along the sidewalk until he was out of the school parking lot. He stopped and flared out a thin layer of power. It continued till it found four of the Cullen's posted around the school and he could tell that three vampires along with a human, who he assumed was Bella, were not even a minute run away. They were in a house out in the forest away from town.

All he wanted to do was find Carlisle and have him explain himself. The only problem was that as soon as his thoughts came up with the suggestion all of a sudden three of the figure converged into one, which was directly in the direction of where the house was. He was actually starting to lose his composure and if he didn't get answers soon he would also lose control of his powers. Every second of his wait for answers, his vampire instincts were slowly taking over.

His face came together in a sneer showing all of his teeth. Then he started off into a full on sprint straight towards the four Cullen's that were in his path. When he hit the tree line which wasn't a second later he dropped his backpack without stopping. As he got closer to them he could tell that the four were the big one, small pixie like one, the pained one, and Rosalie. He also saw that they were in a crouched position ready to stop him.

He didn't even hesitate when he plowed through the big one without even flinching. The big one went flying into the jungle for about a half mile before he was able to stop himself. Harry was already a few seconds ahead of them before they came out of their shock and started out sprinting after him. The only thing that changed from what he could tell at his destination was that the occupants in the home came outside and were protecting Bella.

He burst into the clearing in front of them and stood there looking down at Carlisle. "You have been busy, 'old friend'." He snarled out of his clinched teeth and his ruby red eyes glowing.

 **Tell me what you all think about the chapter! I tried to input all of the suggestions that were sent to me or left in the review section. I am truly glad for everyone that is trying to help me become a better writer. See you in my next chapter or story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I would like to say that I am loving all the support in my stories and that I am glad you like them. Second, many of you like A Sell-Sword in the Game of Females and I would like to say Chapter 2 will be coming out tonight or tomorrow morning. Thirdly, if you would like to give me your opinion on what the pairing in my Harry Potter/Walking Dead crossover go vote!**

 **It has come to my attention that this story didn't seem to have any Harry Potter attributes. That will change from this point toward. It won't be huge attributes like and entire wizarding nation, but it will be small things.**

 **Hope you enjoy the third chapter of Red String of Fate!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**.

 _He burst into the clearing in front of them and stood there looking down at Carlisle. "You have been busy, 'old friend'." He snarled out of his clinched_ teeth _and his ruby red eyes glowing_.

Carlisle was at a lost for words since he couldn't think of a reason for this. Every memory that he has had since he met Harry was flowing through his mind trying to see if he has done any wrong. He was snapped out of it when Edward gasped suddenly and slowly eased back pulling Bella along with him. Carlisle barely moved his head towards Edward with a confused face. Edward breathlessly said, "He-he knows Rosalie."

Carlisle's expression didn't change from being confused, if not he became even more confused. "What do you mean he knows Rosalie? What exactly does it matter?" He asked.

"Do NOT act like I am here! I said you have been busy, didn't I? It would be polite to respond after seeing a friend after so long." Harry replied with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Now Harry-"

"Do not finish that sentence. I came here for a job when I see someone I have thought died long ago. Now exactly tell me how you came to meet Rosalie."

At this moment the four that were following him burst into the tree line and stood behind Harry. They had heard most of the conversation and decided not attack first before getting the whole reason that he was here. "Harry, wait don't-", Rosalie tried to say before Harry interrupted her.

"Was I talking to you Rosalie? I believe that I deserve answers after all this time. I want the full truth, no cutouts or paraphrasing." Harry said with a tint of anger and sadness in his cold tone. "Now Carlisle answer me."

Carlisle was devastated when he saw the sad face of Rosalie, as were the rest of the Cullen's. Carlisle hastily explained how he came across Rosalie bleeding in the street making Harry's face lose its posture a second before returning back to before. He tried to explain how he didn't know that he ever knew Rosalie was so important to him or he would have said something.

As this was going on Rosalie had fallen to her knees from the shock and sadness of him actually never letting her explain. Never in her 'dreams' has she ever thought that if they ever saw each other again this is the way it would happen. The devastating part is that her body and mind still craved him like a drug even when he was pissed at her. It was as if she was totally dead to him while someone was explaining her life to him.

When Carlisle was finished Harry took a calming breath before gesturing him to move out of the way. Carlisle did since he knew that Harry wouldn't do anything irrational now that he calmed down. He walked until he was in front of Edward before making him stick into place using the shadows around them. No one breathed as he walked around the now frozen Edward to in front of the now scared Bella. "I am sorry for putting you through this Bella." Harry said giving her a small smile.

Bella collected her breath knowing that he wouldn't actually harm any of her family. She then replied, "It's fine. Just can you please promise to not hurt anyone?"

"I promise. I really hope this doesn't change anything between us. I really enjoyed us talking, it was fun." Harry said calmly.

"Of course. It was just a misunderstanding, no harm done right?"

"Right." Harry then walked passed Edward and whispered darkly so only the vampires could hear, "Read my mind again without permission and I will kill you." He then proceeded walk towards the tree line until...

"Why are you here Harry? Did I really hurt you so badly you can't look at me?" Rosalie whispered out, still looking at the ground.

Turning around toward the Cullens Harry said, "The Volturi still has to keep the law." It finally clicked in all of their minds that this was the legendary Vassago. For Rosalie it was an even bigger shock since she knew Harry use to be a friendly character to everyone. He couldn't have harmed any person or animal unless it was the last resort.

"If you are here that means the Volturi has had news of the newborns. Is any other members of the guard here? Also why haven't they been exterminated by now?" Carlisle asked confused as to why exactly they didn't just kill the newborns and leave. The rest were put into a slight offensive crouch but were terrified if a fight truly broke out. With Edward already out of the fight along with Alice's gift out they wouldn't stand a chance since he could easily match Emmett's strength. The only one that could probably stand against him for a few seconds was Jasper because he had experience.

"Do you honestly believe I couldn't handle a small newborn army alone? The reason we haven't interfered is that they cause no real harm. Eventually they will need to be thinned out and the creator killed but I was told not to at this time." Point at Bella he continued, "You were meant to be turned. It was a promise in front of all of the Volturi. We have to make sure that the promise is kept. It is dangerous for any human to know of our world and still roam free."

"Do you know who created the-" Carlisle tried to say before being interrupted.

"I wasn't finished. It is bad enough that she knows of us but also being the cause of a newborn army being created is terrible. Her name is Victoria. You have no reason to worry they aren't strong enough at the moment. None are trained and have any strong gifts that could cause problems. Any other questions before I go hunt again?"

"Actually that is what I would like to ask. I know you stopped trying to eat animals as a food source, so is it possible for you to hunt outside of the region? My family has lived here with no one the wiser of our 'condition'." Carlisle said trying to show that it was a reasonable request.

"It's only right for my to follow your rules. It is your territory after all. Are there any other things I should know about? I smelt something terrible on my travels around the area. It is the closest thing to werewolf I have ever smelt but not exactly the right scent." Harry asked.

"There is a tribe of them at La Push. They call themselves werewolves but they can change at any moment. We know that they aren't are natural enemies so we have created a treaty of sort with them." Carlisle was now figuratively sweating since he hoped his family hadn't doomed the wolf pack.

"So they are shape-shifters trying to play the role of moon children?" Seeing Carlisle's nod of confirmation and Bella's confused look continued, "Well what is this 'treaty' you speak of?"

"My family would be able to live here with no conflicts from the tribe of we promised to never bite a human. We need to go tell them that you have arrived if we wish to not have a fight. If it would be of no concern to you I was hoping we could withhold the information of the army? Most of the tribe are hotheaded children that would rush into the city at first thought."

"Of course, as I said before you territory; your rules. Know this if they think they can stop me from staying I will have to eradicate them. You are lucky the Volturi had not heard of this or Caius would have put the tribe's heads right next to yours for harboring them." Harry said not even changing his tone in the slightest.

Bella seeing that the tribe was in danger decided to go around the still frozen Edward until she was in front of Harry and say, "Please! Some of my friends are part of the wolf pack! They don't mean any harm or anything! There harmless! If you don't do it for them at least do it for me. If we really are friends you need to show me." Bella put as much emotion as she possible could as she threw her arms around him. "Please." She pleaded.

Not seeing Rosalie's warning glance for touching Harry, Bella just stayed in that position as she finished off her part by saying, "At least let me go with you to talk to them." Everyone could hear Edward growl inside his throat. It didn't detour Bella as she continued to just look at Harry with watery eyes.

Harry didn't even hesitate before saying with a grin, "Well aren't you a little trouble magnet. Gaining the eyes of the vampire world by storm, then making friends with wolves that have anger problems." Harry chuckled softly before responding to her hug and saying, "Well I have to keep and eye on you anyway, so why not?"

The clearing erupted with the sound of Edward growling in warning, but Bella completely ignored him and just tightened her hold on Harry. "Thank you." If anyone looked over at Rosalie they would see her looking like she was going to fall apart. It was getting worse every second that went by.

First, he looks at her with betrayal and anger. Second, he runs right past her without so much as looking at her. Lastly, they have been in the same area for the last half hour without him so much as listening to her. It was bad enough she couldn't let herself be thrown at him, he didn't have to act like never existed in the first place. Becoming tired of being ignored, she gained a determined face and said strongly, "I'm going as well."

Harry's head snapped into her direction. His eyes were instantly trained on hers and got glazed by her beauty. He could see he face became more angel like and was only enhanced by her golden blonde hair that cascaded around her face and a beautiful shade of gold eyes. It was as if time had frozen around them with Bella bring held in his arms and her three 'siblings' were standing around her. After a few seconds of silence Bella moved to get out of his embrace making him snap back to reality.

He let go of Bella and said, "Maybe it would be best for all of us to go."

"That's an excellent idea. Just could you unfreeze Edward before we go?" When Carlisle finished speaking the tense atmosphere was completely broken. Emmett broke out into a fit of laughter, Jasper and Alice although with Bella put up a small smile. Rosalie just never stopped looking at Harry as he waved his hand and all of shadows that were binding Edward disappeared. It was so sudden that Edward fell forward and had to catch himself with his hands. Bella walked over to him as he stood up to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, not that she could stop him from talking.

"No! Bella you are not going anywhere with him. He is a danger that is putting you in even more harm then him just being here. The wolves could just attack on sight and put you in the crossfire. I will not let-"

"You will not what? Like you could really stop her. If I wanted I could just leave you here while we go talk to the wanna be werewolves." Harry said with an eyebrow raised and was slightly flaring his power causing a small layer of darkness around him. Edwards mouth also became covered by a strip of black shadows. "If you would shut up and just come along we can get this little meeting over with quickly."

Edwards response was wrapping bending down to let Bella climb on his back. Seeing that he wouldn't cause anymore problems, Harry started off in a slow run for him but still a fast pace by normal vampire standards. They all filled in behind him with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper right behind him while the others followed in behind them. "The boundary is only a minute away from this point. They most likely know we are coming so that will mean they will be waiting for us." Carlisle's said.

Harry's only response was to slowly speed up his pace. He knew he had no reason to worry about meeting the tribe. It seems that they have only actually fought instinctual vampires and not trained vampires. He gained a serious face though when he caught the scent of the pack. Using his senses he could tell the pack was rather large and were waiting for them at a creek.

Never slowing down until he stopped in mid run right at the edge of the creek bed. The Cullen's all filled into line next to him with Rosalie and Carlisle flanking his sides. "So this is the mighty pack that I have to inform of my presence."

The one human that was standing in front of the others said, "Who exactly are you? We see that you are with the rest of the Cullen's but the treaty only gives them immunity, not you."

"Well you see here, I come and go as I please. I could have easily came an eliminated you and not have to deal with this but Bella over there persuaded me not to." Harry said pointed over to Bella, who was climbing down from Edwards back. When Harry finished talking every wolf in the area took a step forward and growled challengingly. "Oh so the puppy's want to play. I have ate more for breakfast." Harry said tauntingly.

"Stop! He is just kidding Sam. He actually just wants to inform you that he has to stay around the area without any problems. His name is Harry. He is my friend and I promise he won't cause any problems." Bella said trying to plea with Sam.

Suddenly one black wolf ran off into the forest as the one named Sam angrily said, "How can we be so sure? He doesn't look to be the same as you all. He has the eyes of a vampire that feeds off of humans. We are protectors we can not just stand by while he will kill off our families."

"It isn't like that he-" Bella was cut off as Harry started talking.

"It's ok Bella. I can explain why I am not a threat." Turning back to the pack he said, "You say that no vampire is aloud to feed off of humans here? I can simply live off of the blood of animals while I live in your territory. I have tried living on the blood of animals and can say that it means no differently to me what I eat."

"As long as you stay within the boundaries that we have set, we can allow you to stay until we have had a council with our elders." Sam said to Harry making all of the Cullen's visually relax. Sam turned to Bella before continuing, "Jacob does not agree with your company or decision. He will be back wen we leave to talk to you." With that being said he and the wolves ran into the forest before Jacob came out of the forest. He had a intimidating figure that would make any normal man cower in fear.

"Bella, why haven't you came to see me? You can't even spend time with me but can make new bloodsucker friends? What about me? Our friendship?" Jacob said.

"It isn't like that. I just haven't had the time to visit or anything. It's not like I just forgot about you and I just met Harry today so don't accuse me of not caring about our friendship." Bella said back with a sad tone.

"Whatever. Have fun with your bloodsucker. Give me a call when you really want to have fun again. He probably was even against you coming to this little meeting." Jacob referring to how Edward is so controlling over Bella. After finishing his talk, seeing that is was getting him no where, turned around and ran off.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella in comfort seeing as she was tearing up from Jacobs words. "Well, that went well I guess. It could have gone worst don't you say Carlisle?" Harry said.

"Yes. We avoided a big problem right there. Let's hope that the elders allow you to stay without a fight Harry." Carlisle said while releasing another sigh of relief.

Harry looked towards Bella and said, "I hope you feel better Bella. Don't take his words to heart he seemed to only be angry and couldn't control his words. See you tomorrow at school or something. Bye everyone." Harry then sprinted off back into the I direction of his house. Before anyone could stop her, Rosalie started running in the same direction.

Everyone was prepared to follow before Carlisle said, "Let them be. They need to work out their issues alone." Seeing logic in Carlisle's words, the rest decided to just head off towards their home.

***At Harry's house***

Harry walked through the front door and directly to his belongings. 'What a frustrating first day on the job. Isn't the first day suppose to be the simplest? It doesn't matter as long as Aro didn't forget to pack them.' Harry thought while searching through his bags. After a minute of searching every bag that was brought to the house he found them. All of his 'candy'. They were all his creations and were some of the best inventions in the world. There was a whole stock of them just waiting for him; dozens of blood flavored lollipops, blood flavored jelly beans, and all other candies that were blood flavored.

Hastily he snatched out a lollipop and ripped the wrapper off before putting it in his mouth. He literally moaned at the delicious taste after his stressful and hard day. While he wasn't physically drained, mentally he was exhausted.

He continued to enjoy the taste of his lollipop before his face turned into a frown. 'Better late then ever' he thought as he just continued to suck on his snack while sitting on his couch. The door could be heard opening and footsteps on his hardwood floor as they continued to his living room. Over the scent of blood Harry could smell the scent of roses and said, "Hello Rose."

 **Like it? Love it? You want some more of it? Anyways leave a review for me on your thoughts and opinions. Also check out my profile to vote on the pairing that should be in my Harry Potter/Walking Dead crossover. Peace! :D**


End file.
